An Apple Pie Promise
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: Ed and Al have been gone for Four years and Winry Misses Ed very much. When winry Helps Granny with dinner, Friends come home, and an Apple Pie Promise is kept. final chapter up!
1. Home Again

Dear Diary,

It has been four years since I last saw Ed. I miss him a lot.

I think I chose the wrong guy to fall in love with.

I wonder where they are and what they are doing.

Life with granny has been okay. Though Automail is my passion,

Not even that keeps my mind off Ed.

Ed and Al, Come home soon.

Sincerely,

Winry Rockbell

I set down my diary and looked out the window. "Where are you Edward?" I sighed. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Granny." "Hello Winry. What would you like for dinner?" "I don't care. its food right?" "Sure is." "Granny...Can I make an apple pie?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Granny Chuckled. I took out the ingredients and got to work.

When the pie finished the kitchen smelled sooo good. The Scent of apples and cinnamon mixed in with the smell of, roast beef, gravy, and potatoes, made my mouth water. Ed would have been drooling. I smiled. "Dinner is almost ready. Winry set the table." "Kay Granny."

When we sat down I helped myself to the food. I took a big bite. "Granny this is delicious." She chuckled.

I finished what was on my plate and began to cut the pie when I heard A knock on the door. "I'll get it granny." I said standing up. I opened the door to see Ed and Al.

"Hey Winry." Ed smiled. "Long time no see." "Hello Winry." Al Said smiling." I began to tear up. Al Had regained his body. I hugged them tight. Then I smacked ed. "Where have you two been?" WHAT WAS THAT FOR well... Al..." Ed began to say. "I know. Don't run off for Four years ever again, ok?" "Yes Winry." They said "Now come eat. Then I have an apple pie for you two."I smiled.


	2. Happy Birthday Winry Rockbell

I woke up to sun shining bright through my window. I guessed it was probably around noon. I rolled over and looked at the calendar on my Wall. "Crap." I muttered. I was getting older once again.

As I walked down the stairs the scent of bacon filled my nose. "Yum." I sighed. "Morning." I said walking into the kitchen. "Wow you're up early Winry. It's not even noon yet." "Whoa, Seriously?" "Yeah.. It's only 10:30. After you stayed up till who knows when taking to Ed and Al I expected you to be up in about… three hours." "Ha ha." I smiled. "Here is some breakfast Winry." She said handing me a plate. In the middle of the stack of pancakes was a candle. "Happy Birthday." She Smiled. "Thanks Granny." "ED, AL, GET IN HERE!!!" "WHAT?" They yelled running in. "Oh right." They smiled. "Happy Birthday Winry!" They Smiled.

Granny lit the candle in the stack of pancakes. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Winry! Happy Birthday to you!!!!" They sang. "Ha ha ha Thanks Guys." I laughed The food was delicious. "So Winry, nineteen huh? Big Stuff." Ed joked. "Yeah Shorty, You're the same age I am."

"WHO'D YOU CALL A SHORT LEGGED MIDGET?" "I NEVER SAID THAT YOU ASS HOLE!" "IT WAS IMPLIED!" "WAS NOT." "SHUT UP!!" Granny Yelled. "Fine." We said. "Eat up Winry." Ed said. "I Got a surprise for you." _Oh Boy._ I thought. I smiled.

When I finished eating I Went upstairs to get dressed. I came down wearing a Black Skinny Jeans, Black and red T-Shirt, and red converse. "Ok. So what's the Surprise Edward?" I asked. "Come on." He said taking my hand and leading me out the door.

We began to run once we were out of site of the house. We Stopped under a large oak tree.

"Winry." Ed Said Boldly. "Since it is your birthday…and some other reasons" He murmured under his breath. "I would like to take you out on a date. So? What do you say?" I gasped. _Wow_ I thought. "Sure." I smiled.

_Yep, _I thought _ I was most definitely wrong. This is a great surprise. _


	3. Small Talk

"So.. What do you feel like doing?" "There is The Fair. You wanna go?" I asked "Sure." He Said. I grabbed his hand and began to walk. "uhh… ok." He Shrugged and began to walk. "You don't like holding my hand?' "No, it's uh.. I didn't think you'd want to." He admitted. "Oh." I smiled. "Well I do, so smile Ed. It's my Birthday. Only Smiling Eds Allowed." He smiled. "Ok. Let's Go."

_**Switching to Ed's P.O.V. ^_^ Gonna try to pull this off. xD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

"What a tiring day Eh Winry?" "Sure. Let's go home. I bet granny has something tasty for dinner."

"Let's hope." I smiled. "Ed?" Winry asked. "What." "Thanks for today. I had lots of fun." "No problem Winry." '_It's the least I can do for the girl I love.' _I thought. I took her hand and continued to walk. "Hey Ed." Yah." "I think you're finnaly taller than me by like an inch maybe." "ARE YOU IMPLYING I AM SHORT!?!?!?!" "NO DIMWIT I JUST SAID YOU WERE TALLER THAN ME!! THAT WAS A COMPLIMENT! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" "It's you're birthday, so I guess I'll take it." I said. "Ha ha. But Ed, You'll always be the shrimp you were when we were 15 to me."

"HEY!" "Hahaha!" "DON'T LAUGH AT ME! THE WORLD WAS TOO BIG THEN! I WAS NOT SHORT!!" "Fine, Fine." "Hey look Winry, Were here." "Good. I'm hungry." I laughed.


	4. Suprise!

_**Okay! So I hope you are liking it. I Think it sortta Sucked when I changed to Ed's P.O.V But I am working on that! So this Chapter is gonna be in part Winry's P.O.V. and part Eds. (For hopefully a longer chapter.) I think I am making them a little too short… Well.. Here We go! **_

I was really hungry. "I can't wait too see what granny made." I said happily. "Neither can I." Ed said.

"Yup. Thank goodness were here! Let's hurry up and get inside so we can……" I opend the door to see all my friends standing there. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINRY!" "Happy Birthday oneesan." A small voice said. "Elicia!" "Hi!" She waved. I was on the verge of tears, I failed to keep them from spilling out. "Why are you here?" I asked Gracia and Riza once I had said hello to every one. "You didn't have to come. It's just my Birthday." "Ed planned it a while back with Pinako-san he told us about it whule he was in central and We just had to come. Besides, Elicia Missed you Winry-Chan." Gracia explained. "How sweet. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you Elicia. You made my Birthday extra Special, you know that." "I am happy we made your Birthday special oneesan." I hugged her. _What a cute girl _I thought _I can't believe you did this for me Ed. Thank you Ed….. You kept your promise. You al ways do. _

_**~~Ed's P.O.V.~~ **_

I was so happy to see her smiling and talking. I was proud of what I had done. I'd kept my promise. She cried because of me, except this time, they were tears of joy. I would remember today forever. _Happy Birthday Winry. _ "Hey Brother. I can't believe you really pulled this off." Al chukled. "Hey, I told you it'd work didn't I Al?" "Ha ha. Yeah you did. I'm proud of you brother." "Thanks Al." "I'm gonna go talk to May.. Oh and brother, How'd you get May here?" "I pulled a few strings."

A month previous…

"Hey May?" "Edward Kun?" "Hi. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to Amestris for Winry's Surprise Birthday party?" "Will Alphonse Kun Be there?" "Yes…" "OKAY! WHEN DO IHAVE TO BE THERE???"

"Meaning you called her?" "yes but I pulled strings to get the number." "Okay then brother…"He Said walking off. "My, look how the Fullmetal Pipsqueak has grown." A familiar voice called. _Who… Mustang. _"I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" 'Sure, now that you've actually grown." "Grrrr…." He laughed. "Nice to see you too Roy." "I am glad to see you two are doing well." "Yup. Things are good." "Good. See ya later Fullmetal." He said walking off.

When the party was over I was exhausted. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. "EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry shouted. Uh-oh. What'd I do this time. "Yeah Winry?" I said standing up.

"Thank you." She said running up and hugging me. "Thank you. You made me so happy. To see all of them again. You didn't have to go through all the trouble…._"_ "It was nothing." I noticed we were still hugging. Obviously she noticed to. She quickly let go and murmured "sorry." "It's okay." I laughed.

I walked over a little closer. Leaned in, gave her a soft kiss and said "Happy Birthday." And began to climb the stairs, headed for my room. She quickly followed me and grabbed my hand. "Ed.." She Breathed before leaning in and kissing me. I began to kiss her back. "Winry.." I said. She took me by the hand and led me into her room. She Shut the door and locked it. She kissed me deeply. "I love you." I said quietly, pressing my forehead to hers. "I love you too." She breathed. She fumbled with the buttons trying to undo my shirt. She eventually succeeded. Her top, too, was slowly removed. She tried to undo the button on my pants. "Not that far Winry." I said standing up. "Not tonight." I put on my shirt and sighed. I kissed her deeply, then on the forehead, before walking out the door and heading for my own room. "Winry, Winry, Winry." I sighed. "How I love you my silly little Winry."


	5. Who needs Maturity?

_**Hello! Ed's P.O.V. For the first bit. Most likely change to Winry's. (doing that gives me longer chapters. And my Chapters have been pretty short..) So ENJOY!!!! **_

"Hey Brother." Al Said. "Hey Al." "What'd you do with Winry?" "Nothing." "Really?" "Yes. Really. Honest. Do you not trust me? You have no reason not to… in this respect at least." "Okay Brother. I believe you." " 'Kay. Good Night Al." "Good Night Brother." He said walking into his room. I entered my room, shut the door and dressed for bed. I lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I smiled. _I love you Winry Rockbell. _ I soon Fell asleep.

I woke up to a pitch black, quiet room. The only light in the room was the alarm clock on my nightstand which said that it was 5:30 A.M. "Too early. Damn internal alarm clock." I sighed and lifted up my right arm. I'd never managed to get my limbs back. But Al had gotten his body back, so I was happy.

I drifted back to sleep and dreamt sweet dreams. I dreamt about Winry.

8am rolled around and I was awakened by the shrill beep of my alarm clock. I quickly turned it off and got out of bed. Only to wind up nearly passing out on the end of my bed. After 20 minutes I woke up again and stayed up this time. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Granny was sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee. "Good morning Ed. Would you like some coffee?" "Sure Granny." I said. "Could you check my Automail to see if I need touch ups or anything. It's been getting a little tough to move with lately." "No problem. Surprised you still have that stuff." She said handing me my coffee."Wait you didn't notice?" "No, I did. I just didn't say anything. I think Winry made a special one for you in her free time. She used her measurements on the leg, so it should be about the right length seeing how much you've grown. I'll find it later. First, Breakfast.

_**~~~~~~~Winry's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~**_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE---"

I pressed the sleep button on my alarm for the third time this morning and quickly slipped back to sleep. But, What seemed just as quickly, The alarm woke me again. This time I turned off the alarm and rolled out of bed. I picked out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The hot water rolling down my face felt amazing. I lost track of time. My 'Quick' shower had taken me over 30 minutes. I sighed, stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I quickly dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning." I said walking "Hey Winry." Granny said. "Hey Winry." "Hi Ed." I smiled. "Would you like some oatmeal Winry?" "Nah.. I'll have cereal or something." "Eat it Winry." Ed said. "It's good for you." "Then Drink some milk and I'll seat some oatmeal." "Nooo Way. No. no. no. Not gonna happen." "Then I won't eat oatmeal."I said. "Evil.." he murmured. I laughed.

"You Guys sure act immature for your age." Granny commented. "Speak for yourself old Hag." Ed Said.

"Be Nice." I said patting him on the head. Granny laughed. I grabbed a bowl, poured cereal and milk into it, and sat down and began to eat. When I had Finished I set my bowl in the sink. "Winry, Where is that Automail you made for Ed?" "On My work bench." "Ok. I'll get it."

When Granny walked out of the room I sat down on Ed's lap and kissed him. He kissed me back. "Love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He whispered. I heard granny approaching. I kissed him quickly and stood up and sat in my own chair. I smiled. Granny walked in. "Here you go Winry. I didn't know you made and arm too." "Yup. 4 years gives you plenty of free time." I said. I measured ed. "Luckily the Automail I made is just the right size." I said proudly. I attached his Automail quickly. Granny Watched. "Ok. We're done." I said When I had finished. "Thanks." Ed said. "No problem." I smiled. "I'm going to go to the market. I'll be gone for a few hours." Granny said. "Alright." I said. "Don't get into trouble." "Okay granny." I smiled. "See ya." Ed Waved. Granny walked out the door and headed to the market. I sat down on Ed's lap again and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately. I broke away smiling. He smiled too. I leaned back in and kissed him softly. I stood up quietly and got a glass of water. "You wanna go to sushi for lunch Ed?" I asked him. "It's only 10:30…" "I know. We can take as long as we want to get there then. We leave in an hour! Or two… Whichever." " I kissed him gently and walked up stairs to my room. I sat down and read a book. I had no idea Ed had followed me up stairs and was now in my doorway watching me read. I heard the floor creek. I looked up and saw him. I smiled and returned to my book.

_**~~~ Hope You liked it! Review! I would love to hear what yo have to say about my story. XoXo pancakes-Chan~~~**_


	6. Rainy days and sparkly things

_**Rain, Rain, you can stay. I'll go dancing anyways. I'll go dancing, dancing. Dancing in the rain. **_

"WHAT?" I shouted when I looked out the window. "What's up winry?" Ed asked. He was sitting on my bed reading. "It's raining. Now we can't go to lunch. Granny and Al took the only umbrellas." _I wonder how they knew it would rain.. _"So.. We'll eat here. I'll cook." "You? Cook? Please don't kill me on accident." "I know a little about cooking. '4 Years is a long time.' You know." I sighed. He was right… _I said that earlier….._ "Okay. Fine you can cook. Feel free to start anytime." I picked up the Automail I randomly had in my room and began to work on it. Ed smiled and walked out of the room to make lunch.

_I wonder how well Ed cooks. Well Granny's shopping and Al is at Mei's hotel… and I don't want to cook. Guess he's the only option. _I smiled. "You better not suck Ed." I said under my breath. I looked out the window. "Rain is actually very beautiful." I sighed and resumed working on the automail.

I began to hum my favorite song. Before you knew it I heard Ed calling my name. "Winry! Lunch is ready!" "Ok. Coming."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ed's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"What should I make?"I sighed when I walked into the kitchen. "Pasta? No. Chicken Alfredo? Nah. Hamburgers? Yes." I grabbed some ground beef out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to thaw. I grabbed some pepper, cheese, and other ingredients, pulled the thawed meat out of the microwave and began to form the patties.

Soon the kitchen smelled delicious. "WINRY! Lunch Is ready!" "Ok. Coming." She yelled back. I set the table and sat down. "Wow Edward. It smells delicious." She said smiling. "Hungry?" "Yes." "Well, sit down." "Alright." She smiled. "Would you like some potato salad?" "Sure. Thanks." "No problem."

"She picked up her hamburger and took a bite. "Yum!" She sighed. "So you like it?" "Yes. It's fantastic."

I laughed. "I'll let you cook more often." She joked. "I'd be happy to, as long as every once in a while you make an apple pie." I smiled. "Sure." She smiled. We ate for a while in silence. "Thank you for lunch Ed." "You're welcome." I smiled.

~~~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~~~

I sat down in the living room and began to read a book on the type of Alchemy Roy uses. _"I wonder how they are doing." _I thought. Winry walked in slightly wet, with the mail. "Ed, you got a letter from Roy." "Really? Thanks Winry." I took the letter then sat back down and began to read it.

" Ed,

_Riza and I are doing well. We got back into central late last night. _

_I have been promoted to Fhurer . You are being promoted as well. _

_You will need to report to central within the next six months. _

_Bring ALL that is important to you. No questions._

_See you within six months. _

_Sincerely, _

_Roy" _

"Wow." I said. "What is it?" Winry asked " I have to go to central within the next six months. Fhurers orders." "Really?" "Yeah. Roy sure is a pain In the ass." "Roy?" "Ha ha. Yeah. He got promoted." I smirked. "So I have to go. I have six months." She frowned. "But don't be sad." I stood up and embraced her. "I have six months with you. Until then, I'm with you." I kissed her softly. She put her hands in my hair and kissed me passionately. "I love you Edward." She smiled. "I love you too Winry." I smiled.

_**~~~~~~~Al's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~ **_

"Oh, Alphonse-San. Mustang Sama told me to give this to you." "Thank you Mei-Chan." I smiled.

I took the letter and read it.

"_Al,_

_I have been promoted to fhurer and need you to come to central. I want you to become a state Alchemist. Ed will be coming to central in six months. Come with him. Bring Mei. We need her to sign a few papers in order to become an official citizen of Amnestris. _

_Thanks, _

_Roy" _

"Mei, You are becoming a citizen of Amnetsris?" "Yes Alphonse San!" She smiled. "I want to stay here with you and Edward san, and miss Winry. You are all so nice." I hugged her. "This is great Mei." "Are you excited Xao may?" The tiny panda nodded. I picked her up and set her on my shoulder. She sat there and hugged my neck gently. I petted her. Well we go to central in six months." "Hooray!" She smiled.

She kissed me on the cheek. "I am so happy." "Me too."

_**~~~~~Ed's P.O.V~~~~~ **_

_**Six months later. **_

"Good morning winry." I smiled. "I made breakfast."

"You leave tomorrow." She said glumly. "Yes. That's true." I said holding here around the waist. I kissed her gently. "But, we can still spend all day together today." "It's raining." She said. "I know. I have something for you." I said grabbing a small metal rose with blue and red gems on the petals. And a large purple one in the middle of the rose. I handed it to her. "Ed. It's beautiful." She kissed me. "Thank you."

"You are welcome my love." I smiled. "Let's eat." I said pulling out a chair for her.

~~~~~~~_**8pm**_~~~~~~~~~~

"Winry. I have a question." "Yah?" "Come here." "Ok…." "This.." I said holding out a silver ring with tiny Diamonds and a larger one in the middle. "Was my mother's ring. But, I transmuted another one for you." I held out another silver ring, with an amethyst in the middle with two tiny diamonds on either side with and intricately designed band. "I want you to have both." I put the two on the table, clapped my hands and placed them over the rings. The two rings had become one, indescribably beautiful ring.

Winry's mouth was wide open. I got down on one knee. "So, Winry Rockbell, Will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh… My… Y-y-y-es!" I kissed her passionately and slipped the ring on her finger. "Come to central with me. Roy said "To bring all that as important to me. I couldn't leave you. You mean the world to me." She kissed me. "Let's get you packed." "Alright."

_**~~~~~~~~~OMG! My longest Chapter EVER! Hahah. So How'd you like it? I have many more chapters I want to write. A little RoyXRiza, AlXMei, and of course more EdXWin. So What'd you think about Roy as fhurer? Review please! XoXoXo Happy late valintine's Day! XoXoXo pancakes Chan~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_


	7. Welcome To Central

_**~~~~~Ok. Chapter Seven. Ed's P.O.V. I am really in the zone right now. Gonna take advantage of it.~~~~~ **_

"Well, You guys have fun in central. Come and have dinner some time." Granny said. "Thanks Granny."Winry said hugging her, her ring sparkling in the sunlight. "Take Good care of My Granddaughter Ed. Bring her back in one piece." "Time to get on." Al Said. "Ok. Bye Granny." Winry and I said. We grabbed hands and boarded the train. We sat down in our compartment. "Can I see your ring Miss winry?" Mei asked. "Sure." She said She showed Mei her ring. "Wow. I wish I could do that. It's beautiful. " "Thank you. Ed is amazing." "Brother," Al whispered. "Did you use mother's ring?" "Yes. I used it and another ring I made. I can easily take them apart." "I know. Brother, I'm proud of you." "Thanks Al." I smiled. Winry grabbed my hand again. I looked at her and she smiled.

_~~~ In central ~~~ _

"We're here." I sighed. "Hey Ed." Roy called. "Hey Roy.. I mean Fhurer Mustang." "Just call me Roy. That's an order." "Yes Sir." I said. "Hello Winry." Riza said. "Hello Riza." Riza stood still next to Roy with a simple diamond ring on her hand. It was still hard to believe Roy and Riza were married. Roy settling down was hard to picture. "Well let's get to H.Q. and get your paperwork finished Mei, and Ed, I'll talk to you in a bit. Go get settled into your apartment. I'll call when I need you." "Ok. Thanks. Come on Al." "I'm going with Mei." "Alright. Come on Winry.' I said grabbing her hand. We walked slowly towards the apartment building. "Ed, Thank you." "For What?" "Loving me, caring about me, taking me with you."

"I had to Winry. I can't live without you. I love you. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." "I love you Ed." She said. I stopped walking, pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I love you too. Let's go, we are almost there."

"Here we are." I said opening the door to our apartment. "Wow." She said quietly. "It's beautiful." The apartment had beige walls, tan couches, and a nice sized kitchen. "Let's put our stuff in the bedroom." "Ok." We walked into the bedroom. It had one king sized bed, two dressers, a large closet, and a large bathroom. 'It's nice." I said. "One bed." She said. "It's alright. It's big." I smiled.

"Let's unpack."I said. "Ok."

About an hour later Roy Called. "Ed, I need you over here in ten minutes." " 'Kay. See ya in a minute."

"Later Fullmetal." "Winry, I have to go to H.Q. I'll be back soon." "Alright." She said. I kissed her lightly and walked out the door.

"Right this way Fullmetal Alchemist." A soldier told me when I walked in to H.Q. I followed Him. "Hello Fullmetal." Roy Said when I walked into his office. "Hello Roy." "Hello Ed. You are getting a promotion You have been promoted to Colonel." "That's great. Thanks." "Report here at 7:30am tomorrow, you get off at 5:30pm." "Good Hours." "Your pay is $30 per hour. You work Monday through Friday." "That's Awesome. Those are good hours, days, and pay." "Yes. You are dismissed. Go ahead and go home." "Thanks Roy. Later. Say Hello to Major General Mustang for me." "Will do."

I walked out of H.Q. and began to head towards the apartment. "I think while I'm out I'll get some food for the apartment." I walked into a store bought coffee eggs and such and headed to the apartment.

"Winry. I'm home. I bought coffee and eggs n' bread and other things." "Good. Thanks." "No problem. I got promoted to Colonel." "Really? Awesome!" She hugged me. "How are the hours?"

"8am to 5:30pm Monday through Friday." "Those are good hours." "Yep. I'm happy with them. Good pay too. We're set." "Good. Did you hear about Al?" "Yep. He's officially a state Alchemist." "Al said Roy and Riza invited us to dinner."

"Roy said nothing about that." "Well, let's go. It'll be fun." "Okay."

_**~~~~Winry's P.O.V. Having writers block maybe change of character will be good?~~~~ **_

"Hello Riza." I said. "Hello Winry." "Hey Winry, Ed." "Hey Roy." Ed said. We all sat down at a booth. "This is the best sushi place in the world."Roy said. "It is very good." Riza said. "Can I Take your order?' The waitress who had approached our table asked. "Tekka Maki, California roll, Rainbow roll, and some sashimi." Roy said. "I'll have the same." Ed said. "I'll have tempura, calamari, Rainbow roll, and Tekka Maki. Also some sashimi." "I'll share with you Winry. That's a lot."Riza said. "Sure." "I'll have what Winry is having." Al said. "I'll have Calamari, Tempura, Rainbow roll, crunchy roll, dragon roll, and California Roll." Mei said. "Can you eat all that?" AL Asked. "I usually eat more in Xing. But they don't have all the things I like." "Oh." He said. "Here you are." The waitress said bringing us our food. I took a bite of the rainbow roll and sighed. "You were right. This is fantastic." "Haha. Told you." Roy laughed. Riza punched him lightly. He chuckled and resumed eating. "So how are you liking central?" Riza asked. "I've been here many times before but, I am really enjoying it actually." I told her.

"I'm glad. You're apartment is in the same building as ours. We are in one floor above you."She said. "Cool."

"Dinner was delicious." Ed said happily as we walked out. The six of us walked the short distance to the apartment building we lived in. "See you guys tomorrow." We said stepping out of the elevator. "Bye." They said. We entered our apartments quietly. Al's apartment was a bit bigger, it had two rooms though. One for him, one for Mei. I sighed as I walked into our room. I plopped on the soft bed and moaned. "This Bed Is awesome." I sighed. Ed laughed. I stood up, grabbed some pajamas and walked into the bathroom to change. I walked out of the bathroom and lied down on the bed. I climbed under the covers and sighed. I loved this bed already. Ed climbed into bed next to me. I got closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the head. "When do you want to get married?" He asked. "I dunno. Spring. A spring wedding sounds nice." "Well, that sounds good to me. Let's get to sleep." "Alright." I kissed him softly and soon drifted off to sleep.

_**Kay So What did you think of this chapter? I am trying to make it interesting. I don't know how well I am doing. Thanks! Any suggestions, let me know. Please Review. XoXoXoXo Pancakes-Chan**_


	8. God Awful Blue Uniform

_**~~~~Chapter 8 Ed's P.O.V for the begging~~~~ **_

I woke up to a pitch black room. I glanced over at my alarm clock. 5:30am. _"Damn internal alarm clock. _I thought. I rolled over, wrapped an arm around winry. And whent back to sleep. A hour later I found myself up again thanks to the alarm clock winry, so kindly, set for me. "Damn." I murmured rolling sleepily out of bed. I walked into the bathroom slowly. I Turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. I grabbed the god awful blue military uniform I was required to wear. "Why couldn't they've made these things red?" I grumbled frowning. I took my clothes and a towel into the bathroom and set them on the large counter. I shut the bathroom door and quickly undressed and stepped into the now steaming shower. The hot water felt amazing as it rolled down my face and back. It was so warm and comforting. I sighed. It felt sooo… good.

Fifteen minutes later I stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tile floor. I grabbed my towel and quickly dried off and dressed. I dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I stepped quietly into the kitchen. I saw a half awake winry pouring two cups of coffe and setting a plate of bacon and toast on the table. "Good morning." She mumbled sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Good morning." I said smiling. "You look great." She said. 'No, I don't." I retorted. She laughed. We ate slowly. "Hurry up Ed. You should leave soon." "Alright." I put my glass in the sink. I kissed her softly. "Alright. I'll see you after work." "Ok." She held me close for a moment. "See you." "Bye." I said walking out the door. I sighed. "Here we go."

I walked into Roy's office at exactly 7:30. "Good morning Ed." He said when I walked in. "Morning." "Riza will show you to your office." "Alright." "Come on ed." "Kay." I said following her out of the room. We walked into a nice sized office with a large desk, tow couches, a coffee table, and a nice computer. "Here's your office." "Cool." "There are some papers you need to sign, and there is a list of things other than that to do, not to much. That's it." "Alright, thanks" "later." "Bye." Riza walked out quickly.

I sat down at the desk and turned on the computer. "Ok. Let's get to work."

_**~~~~~~Sorry it took so long!!! My computer died and I've had to use my sisters when it was available. (Which is almost never.) Well, anyways, I hope you liked it.~~~~~~**_


	9. Automail

Okay! Chapter 9 winry's P.O.V. Time jump about 1 year.

I walk into the kitchen rubbing my eyes. I can see plainly by the dishes in the sink Ed has left for work already. I sighed. The past year had been boring. I needed to do something. I wanted to work on Automail again. I looked out the window towards the little flower shop on the corner. They were closing. It was a nice sized building. The selling price was good. Suddenly my face lit up. A huge smile spread across my lips. "That's it! I'll buy the flower shop and start an automail shop!"

I ran into my room and shut the door. I quickly changed into jeans, a red sweater, and red converse. I brushed my hair, pulled it into a ponytail, put on light make up, brushed my teeth, grabbed my cell phone, my car keys, and my purse, and headed out the door. I hopped into my car and drove towards the bank.

Upon returning from the bank I climbed out of my car and walked toward the little flower shop. "Mr. Jhonson?" I said calmly. "Yes?" He said from behind the counter. " I'd like to buy the shop from you." I said, handing him the asking price, in cash. "Oh, Miss winry. Yes. Thank you." "You're welcome." I said smiling. "Have a nice day." I said walking away. "You too miss winry."

I sighed. I was happy. I walked towards my car. I sat down in the driver's seat and dialed Granny's number. I had to tell her this. "Hello?" "Hi Granny."I said. "Hello Winry. How are you?" "I'm good granny. How are you and den?" "Good." "I've got to tell you something." "What?" "I am setting up my own automail shop in central! I'm so excited!" "That's great Winry. Oh. I gotta go. Someone just walked in for an automail check up. Talk to you later." "Okay. Bye granny." "Goodbye."

I breathe deeply. "I'm so happy." I get out of my car and walk back to the apartment. Life in central just got better. No doubt.

_**Ed's P.O.V. mid summer.(YET ANOTHER TIME JUMP!)**_

I stretch as I stand up. Another day of work done. I can't wait to see Winry. A grin forms on my face. "We should really start planning the wedding. I'll talk to her when I get home." I walked out of my office and out the front door. I hopped into my car and drove home. "Winry. I'm home." "Hey!" She said walking up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her softly. "Ed, I was thinking, We should plan our wedding." "I was thinking the same thing." I said amazed. "Well when and where do you want to get married?" She asked. "Risembool." I said. "When do _you_ want to get married?" I asked emphasizing the you. "Spring. In Risembool. When the Sakura Are in full bloom." She said smiling. "That sounds great." I said. "I'll call Riza. She got off early today. She'll come help us plan."Winry said excitedly. I kissed her to shut her up. I did not want Riza over. Right now, all I wanted was some time alone with her. Time to kiss, time to cuddle. Just her and I. She kissed me back passionately. Our hands entwined I led her to the couch where we continued to kiss. God I loved her. And Thus, The Wedding planning began! Kind of.


	10. Best Day of Their lives

Sorry it has been so long since I updated!!!!!!!!!!!!! Life has been so hectic. Trying to move to Colorado at this point in the school year....

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! 3 Pancakes-chan

Winry's P.O.V.

* * *

I have been waiting for this day for what seems like forever. Dreaming about it, that actually HAS been forever. Forever I had dreamed about a spring wedding in Risembool, when the sakura are in full bloom. Today I wear my mothers wedding dress. A long, pure white gown, that hugs to my figure until it gets to my waist, there it flows out into a gorgeous train. The bodice has little white gems sewn into intricate patterns, the bottom of the dress has the same pattern. It was gorgeous. My hair was in a bun with a braid going along the bottom of it. Little pearls were braided in. I felt amazing. "Winry-san." Mei said sweetly. "You look beautiful." "She's right." Riza said putting a hand on my shoulder. Tears were streaming down my face. "Thank you." I said quietly. I pulled the two of them into a hug. "Winry let's do your make up. It's almost time to leave." "Oh, Alright." I said allowing Riza to lead me into the bathroom.

We were preparing to get in the car to go to the park where the ceremony was being held, when Al came running up. "Wow. You look great" He pulled a nice sized wooden box out of the back pack he was carrying. He opened the box and pulled out a diamond and pearl tiara. "My mother wore this at her wedding. Ed has no idea I saved this. He'll be surprised. " He placed the tiara on my head, kissed me on the cheek and ran off again, before I could say thank you. "Get in and try not to cry." Riza said "You'll be late for your own wedding." I got into the car, Mei by my side. Riza hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. This was it. My dreams were coming true. A smile grew on my face. Tears tried to fall from my eyes, I held them back. Ed always made me cry. Damn him. But at least now, the only kind of tears he made me cry, were tears of joy.

* * *

OMG!! Ed's P.O.V

* * *

I stood in the front with Al and Roy. I saw Riza Emerge from a car. They were wearing floor length blue dresses. The music began to play. I saw winry walking down the isle. She lookes like an angel. Her dress sparkling in the afternoon sunshine. She was beautiful. Everything I had always wanted. She was even wearing my mom's tiara. I knew how she got that. Al. He was sweet. I had to admit it. Al was a good kid. When winry reached the alter I took her hand. The preist began to talk. I said what I had to when I had to. All I could concentrate on was winry, and the fact that she was now mine, forever. "I Now Pronounce You husband and Wife. Mr Elric, You may kiss your bride." The priest said. I leaned in to kiss her. Married. Forever. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. " I love you too." She smiled.

The reception was awesome. It was held in the Rockbell's back yard. When it came time to dance winry and I were given the floor. We danced to our favorite slow song. It was amazing. Winry and I sat down after a while of dancing. Not much longer Havoc Walked up to us. "Hey Congratz you guys. I can't belive you're married before me... this is pathetic... anyways, good luck." "Thanks." Winry said smiling. "You'll find the right girl someday." I said. Just as I said that a girl around havoc's age who we'd know since we were 4 came up to us. "Hey Ed, Hey Winry. Congratulations you guys." She said. "Thanks Juliet." We said. "Oh Juliet, this is our Friend Jean Havoc." Winry said. "Oh Hi." She said to him. "Hi." He said. "Wanna dance?" She asked him. "Sure." He said. "You're welcome." Winry mouthed to him. I elbowed her softly the kissed her. "You're really sweet Win." I said. "You ready to leave for the honey moon?" I asked. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." I grabbed her hand and lead her through the party until I found Al and mei. "Come on Al, Mei, It's time to go." "Oh, Alright. Let's head inside and get out stuff. The We'll be off."

When we were in the car winry again began to ask where we were going.

"Come on Ed. Tell me." "Alright. Xing."

"Xing?" "Yup. I knew you wanted to go there. And we have mei as a tour guide."

She kissed me softly. "Thank you Edward." She said. "You are welcome my princess." I said kissing her forehed. I Kissed her passionately.

After a few hours of driving we stopped at an inn. We each checked into separate rooms, except for me and winry. We plopped down on the bed immediately. It was so soft! We changed into pajamas. When in bed winry snuggled close to me. I hugged her tight.I rolled her over so she was facing me. I kissed her on the forehead. I kissed down her cheek bone and her jaw until I found her lips. She kissed me back passionately. "I love you." I said. "I Love you too." She began to undo the buttons of my night shirt, and I hers. Winry was beautiful. I took it all in. I kissed her neck, her chest, he stomach, all the way back to her lips. "I've been waiting for this opportunity." I said. "You've already had it many times." She pointed out. "Yes. But I wanted to be married to you first." I said, kissing her jaw. I kissed down her cheek bone and her jaw until I found her lips. "Edward Elric, I never took you for a goody two shoes." She said. "But you love me anyways, Right?" "Of course." "Good." I smiled. The best night of my life.


	11. Alchemic Reactions

Ed's P.O.V

When we arrived in Xing Winry was so excited. It was as beautiful as Mei had described it. On our first day there we just kind of walked around aimlessly and I, of course, Got us lost. Thank God For Mei Being there, or we would have been screwed. I learned a lot about Xingese Alchemy It is so interesting. They work with the earth, instead of pulling the energy from it. I'll never forget Xing.

"BROTHER WINRY! COME LOOK!" Al shouted sitting on a Cliffside. "What Al?" I asked walking over to him. He pointed down to where a few xingese boys were trying to perform alchemy. "What kind of Alchemy are they trying to perform?" "Amnestrian alchemy" Mei said. "Cool." I was running down the trail that led into the canyon as fast as I could, Mei and Al on my tail. "Hi." I said to the boys. "Hello." One replyed. "What are you doing?" I asked "We are trying Amnestrian Alchemy. Are You Amnestrian?" "Yes . I am an amnestrian Alchemist." "Really?" hey boys' eyes lit up. "Yeah." "could you help us?" "Yeah! That'd be so cool!" "Yeah. We'll help you." Al said excitedly

WINRY'S P.O.V.

Ed and Al ran down into the canyon blindingly fast. There were three Xingese boys attempting Amnestrian Alchemy. I smiled. "Come on Winry Chan!" Mei Shouted up at me. "Alright." I smiled and began walking into the canyon. Ed had a gigantic smile on his face. I was glad he was getting this chance. The boys' eyes were glowing as Ed created a spear from the rock on the Cliffside. Al was making smaller, less elaborate things, but the boy's eyes lit up just the same. I sat there thinking how lucky I was to there, in Xing, with the person I cared most about. I was completely content to watch them teach the young boys Alchemy. And, to be honest, I was sad when the sun began to set, and the boys left. We took the trail back up out of the canyon, and Ed sat down on the Cliffside. I sat down in his lap. He looked at the sunset with a smile on his face. "What ya thinking about?" I asked, giving him a peck on the lips. "I am thinking about how lucky I am to be here, with Mei, and Al," His smile widened and the glow in his eyes got brighter " And you." The blood rushed into my cheeks and a blush spread across my face. "He pu his forehead to mine, looked me in th eye and said, " I love you so much. Winry. He closed his eyes, his voice lowered, "My winry." "I love you, Edward Elric, more than life it'self." I leaned down and put my lips to his. He broke into a smile, the deepened the kiss. "Brother! Winry!" Ed yelled from the car. "We have to go!" "Damn it." Ed muttred, he scooped me up in his arms and walked to the car. He sat me down on the seat, closed the door, and walked to the other side. He sat down next to me. I cuddled up close to him. "I still love you." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled. "Thank God." He whispered leaning in and kissing me. " 'Cause if you didn't, all hell would break lose." I giggled. "And we don't want that do we?" "Nope.' He said leaning in for another, blissful, kiss.

ED'S P.O.V

I walked into our hotel room, my hand entwined with Winry's. I sat down on the couch and pulled her into my lap. "What do we do now?" I asked her. "I don't know." She said shrugging. She leaned down and with her lips millimeter from mine said "How about this?" She closed the distance. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. The kiss deepened. We only pulled away because we needed oxygen to breathe. She smiled. "Damn." I said shaking my head. If you keep doing that I am gonna die from lack of oxygen." She laughed and leaned in again, wrapping her arms around me. I felt like I was being kissed by an angel, no, my own, personal, goddess. I wanted her so badly. Suddenly she stood up and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. No way was I waiting for her to come out. I knew what she was planning, and I was excited. I walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. There Winry jumped on me, smothering me with kisses. A broad grin crossed my face. A faint "I love you." Rang in my ears. A smile was my reply. "I love you winry."


	12. Rumors, Truth, Transfers

To Be Back in Riesembool was refreshing. Back With Ed, to start our life. Yes, this is where we would stay. Central was a charming City, but Riesembool Was our Home. This is where we belong.

CHAPTER 12!

Winry's p.o.v Place: Central. (Not quite Risembool yet.)

"Ed!" I yelled from the kitchen. "Yes?" 'I need you for a second, please, my dear Husband!" 'Right! Coming!" " Hun, I was thinking, What should I get Riza For her Baby Shower?" "What? You called me in here for that?" "no, That's not All, Dinner is ready." "Oh…." They sat down at the small table. "I was thinking, actually, about going back to Risembool." "Why? We have a good life here in central?" "Riza said Roy was thinking about putting a Military base in Risembool." "Why?" "I don't Know. And Ed, I miss home." Ed dug into the mashed potatoes. "I miss home too. I'll talk to Roy, ok?" "Kay." I sighed. I missed Grandma, and Den. I missed home.

ED's P.O.V

I sighed as my alarm clock rang the next morning. I pressed the off button and sat up. I looked at winry, she was smiling in her sleep. I got out of bed and dressed quietly, as to not wake her up. I left early to work, hoping to be able to catch Roy. Sadly, he was late to work. I was called into his office right before my work day ended.

"Fullmetal." He said looking my straight in the face. "You may have heard the rumor that I am building a base in Risembool." "Yeah, I heard that rumor." I said standing still in front of his desk. "Well, those rumors can be true, I just need someone I trust to oversee the building and be head of that base." He paused. "Colonel Edward Elric." He said. "Yes sir?" "will you oversee the building and take control of the risembool base?" "Yes sir." I said my hand immediately going up into the military salute. "well this is your last week in central then. I wish you good luck." "thank you sir." I said. "Yeah, but Im off now, so it's just Roy." I smiled. "Alright. Thank you Roy." I said walking out. Shortly after the meeting my day was over and I could go home. I could not wait to tell Winry the news. She would be so happy, I was sure of it.

I walked into our apartment quietly to find Winry sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hello." She said smiling as I walked into the room. I smiled. "Hello." I said sitting next to her, pulling her close. "I have good news." I said. "What?" she said eagerly. "Well, I got transferred." "Oh? To where?" I smiled. "Risembool." I said. A look of joy spread across Winry's face as she pounced on me. "Edward this is wonderful!" "You think so?" "Yes." She smiled and gently kissed me. "The base is not built yet, but I am in charge of that." I smiled devilishly. "Ed, make it realistic okay? I know you and your alchemy." I frowned. "Win, you're such a downer." She laughed. "Well, someone has to keep your feet on the ground." She smiled. I sighed. "Well I am glad it's you then, cause' if it was anyone else they'd be a goner." She laughed. "Typical you." She nestled her head into my chest. "When do we leave?" "At the end of the week." I replied with a smile. "So soon." She said standing up. "I got to get packing." I laughed. This was going to be a long week.

_**A/N: End of the chaptah! Bwahhahaha. Well. I'm getting ready to wrap up this story, so the chapters might be a bit short. But there are still future chapters, so, KEEP READING! Lol. **__**Arigatō **_


	13. The Joys of Home

_(Third Person) _

_Rismebool _

_2 years later. _

Winry walked onto the porch of their home and sat down quietly next to Ed. They'd been back in Risembool for two years now, and life had never been better. Al had been transferred to Risembool shortly after the construction of the base. Ed grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her close. Today's date was January 11th. Spring was beginning to emerge in Risembool. A tiny flower bloomed at the bottom of the steps. A tiny red and black bird landed in an icy blue tree, singing a sweet song. Winry smiled. Ed squeezed her hand lightly. They sat in silence as the sun set. The sun was halfway over the horizon, the soft golden light rained upon them like a thousand angels stood round about them. "Edward." Winry said. "Yeah?" He asked. "How do you feel about starting a family?" he thought about this for a second. "I dunno, the concept of being a father scares me a little." She patted him on the back. "Well then man up Mr. Elric." She said standing up and beginning to walk inside. "Now I'm gonna make me some hot chocolate." It took Ed a while to process what she had just said. "Wait, are you saying…." His eyes opened wide in shock. He darted up and inside, into the kitchen. "Winry, you're not serious are you?" She looked at him with a questioning look. He gasped. Winry laughed. "And the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist has been caught off guard by a gear head like me." He pulled her into an embrace. To him this was the soul greatest moment of his life. A true, genuine smile crept onto his face.

_October 11__th_

This date has so many meanings to The Elrics, but the most recent meaning was joy. Edward Elric sat in a corner of the tiny hospital room holding a tiny figure with deep topaz eyes. The little band on her tiny foot identified the child As his oldest daughter Edry Trisha Elric. The girl had thick yellow hair and a tiny, gummy, smile. He held the child close, across the room winry was fast asleep lying next to her was another tiny girl who had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. But Ed was holding the one named for both him, winry, and also his mother. Somehow, he felt this strong need to protect this particular Child, that somehow, she would need him one day. He rocked the innocent infant in his arms knowing one day she would not be the innocent baby she was today. His brother Alphonse and his Wife Mei sat across from him, studying him, like he would at any moment spaz out and endanger the girl in his arms. He knew he wouldn't and they had no cause to worry, He was no longer the angsty teen he once was. He had changed, become a man. He sat there staring into a mirror copy of his eyes, nose, hair. Like god, whoever that was, had transplanted his face onto the body of this baby girl. He wondered how it was possible she'd come to be, why she was here. For the first time in his life Edward Elric was accepting true change and responsibility that he'd never faced before. This battle would be harder than any one he'd had before. But he didn't care. Edward Elric would be a better father for these children than that bastard had been for him and Alphonse. For the first time today Edward Elric Spoke calm words. "Hey, Al, how is this possible?" Al shot him a questioning look. "I think you know brot…" "Yes I know HOW Alphonse, I just don't get WHY me. I really don't deserve this." "Edward-kun, you deserve this more that you know. You will be the greatest father these children could ask for." Mei said with a smile. And with those words, for the first time in nine months, Edward Elric, relaxed.

_2 years later_

The patter of two small pairs of feet echoed around the Elric household. An electric noise came from the living room then the sound of crying. "D-d-d-d-daddy! Edry Make dolly SCARY!" "NOOOO! It SPIDER not SCARY! SPIDER Alice! SPIDER!" "B-b-b-but Spidar scary!" "NOOO!" Ed walked into the living room to see a pair of ill fitting gloves on his small daughters hands, and his other child crying next to a doll changed into a cartoonish looking spider. "Edry, where did you get those gloves?" "Well, I tell you where I not get 'em. Unca al's bag. I not get them there." She said nodding. "Change it back Edry-chan, I know you can." "But daddy! Sparky Magic COOLLL!" He gave the small child a questioning glare. She walked over to the spider, claped her tiny hands and placed them on the plush doll. It turned back into an elaborate doll that looked like a xingese princess. Ed patted the child on the head, and pulled the gloves off her tiny hands. Alphonse then walked into the room. "Ed have you seen my…" "Yeah, here, keep 'em away from edry, Kay?" Questioning and excitement played in his eyes like sparks in a fire. Ed smirked and walked hand in had with the two small girls into the kitchen. Little feet padded quickly back into the living room grabing onto Al's leg. "Sorry I stole magic gloves uncle Al. I liked sparky magic, so I took them and played with Alice's dolly, and um, sorry." Al picked up the little girl and squeezed her tightly in his arms. "Tell you what." "WHAT?" "I'll come back tomorrow and play with you kay? And you can wear the gloves again." The girl's eyes brightened and her face beaming she smiled widely. "YAY!" She hopped out of his arms and ran into the kitchen screaming "I GET TO USE UNCLE AL'S MAGIC GLOVES TO MAKE STUFF WITH SPARKY MAGIC TOMORROW! YAY YAY YAY!" Al smirked and walked out the front door. Tomorrow was the child's second birthday, and he still needed to get the older girl a gift. He had a pretty good idea of what to give her.

Edward sat on the porch watching the sunset, the yellow eyed girl in his lap, the blue eyed girl in her mothers. Together they sat, him, his wife, his normal child, and the family's next alchemic prodigy, together, for now, a normal family, with a complicated past, and a blank slate before them. The mustang family drove up in their fancy car, riza holding their three year old son, whom she set down on the grass. Edry bolted up and ran straight for him, knocking him over. "HUGHES!" She squeeled. "hiya Edry-chan." The boy beamed. Ed shot roy an evil glare. The two blonde women laughed. The two dogs barked circling the playing children. The sun set was like that one nearly 3 years ago, a shower of soft golden light illuminating the happiness of the past, and of that to come.

_**The End **_

_**A/N Sadly this is where our story ends. Thank you so much for sticking with us to the end. It means so much to me to have your support. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

_**3 pancakes-chan**_


End file.
